This project will produce an automated interactive repeated-contact smoking cessation intervention for use in worksites. The intervention will take advantage of the worksite setting to offer a multi-contact intervention that is available to employees whenever they are interested in quitting. In Phase I of the project we developed a successful prototype intervention using interactive videodisc. The prototype was designed to test the acceptability and applicability of an interactive multimedia smoking cessation intervention in worksites. In Phase II we will complete the development of worksite intervention materials for all employees. At the end of Phase II we will have completed all research, design, video production, programming, evaluation, and other tasks necessary for commercial production of free-standing interactive multimedia kiosks with complete smoking cessation interventions for use in worksites nationwide. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This research will lead to the production of an interactive videodisc- based kiosk for use in worksites that delivers a smoking cessation intervention. It will be attractive to businesses that wish to lower the costs associated with excess morbidity and mortality related to smoking.